


Fragile love

by LineG



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineG/pseuds/LineG
Summary: Sadie is still quite new to the gang, but Arthur can't stop thinking about her. He never felt something like this before. Not like this. But does she feel the same? Can she really fall in love with someone, after what happend to her poor husband? It's a fragile love for sure.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. The day after

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to this fanfiction world, and English is not my native language, so there's problably gonna be some mistakes, I hope you won't mind. I will do my very best.   
> There is gonna be more chapters to this story. :)

Arthur woke up with a slight headache. He rubbed his head, but it didn’t exactly help much.  
“Urgh” he growled while looking around his bed for something to drink. Something that wasn’t alcohol that is.  
It was only a few days since they arrived at their new camp at Clemens Point near the lake. It was a beautiful spot, but Arthur missed Horseshoe Overlook. The air was fresher there, a bit colder too. The air here was always dry, even though they had the lake just nearby. The weather was hotter, and Arthur didn’t like that. He blamed the weather and the air for his headache, and not so much the whiskey he had last night.

He stood up and stretch his body until it damn near cracked. The cold fresh water from the washtub hit him like a fast train and sent cold shivers down his spine. He looked up and all of a sudden felt that shiver again, but this time it wasn’t from the water. Sadie walked by, and when their eyes met she gave him a “morning Arthur” and a small wave. That hoarse voice, it sounded like she was smoking a pack of cigarettes a day, but she wasn’t. She just sounded that way and Arthur loved it. He also loved her blond hair that she always kept in a braid down her side. A bright blue bandana around her neck, it went very well with her bright blue eyes. She was the only woman in the camp who wore men's clothes. Brown jeans, a white shirt that was always dirty, a hat and two gun belts around her waist. She always kept her revolvers on her, sometimes even when she slept. Arthur knew why. She was scared. All the time. She tried her best not to show it though, she never would. She was too proud. Like him, so he knew all about that. 

They had shared a few whiskeys last night at the fire. Or perhaps not a few. He grabbed his head again. They talked for hours about everything and nothing. She was struggling to trust the members of the gang, and she really wanted to. After all, they did save her after her husband was brutally killed by those damn O’Driscoll boys up north. But she felt like she never knew what was gonna happen next. Dutch always had that weird uncomfortable look in his eyes when he looked at her, and the ladies in the camp always changed the subject whenever she came by. Like they didn’t wanna open up to her. Except Mary-Beth, she was a real sweetheart. But the truth was that she was not like the other women. She was different, and it wasn’t just about the clothing. They all had bad experiences in their pasts, why else would they be here? But Sadie lived a happy life, on a small farm up north with a husband she loved. She actually had a good life, a quiet life. And then, suddenly, it was all taken away from her, in the most gruesome way. Arthur new what that did to a person. He remembered when he lost his wife and son all those years ago. Such a wound never really heals.

But, for some reason, she really seemed to be comfortable with Arthur, he could feel that. She trusted him, probably more than anyone else in the camp. Why, he didn’t know. But he was happy about it. For a long time, he had felt like he lived inside a bubble. He was there, but he was not really there. For a long time, he had spent more time out there, in the wild, than he did at camp with the others. Out there, he felt the most alive. Camping under the stars, with only the coyotes barking as company. But after him and Sadie had started their little whiskey nights together, somehow, he felt like spending more time in camp once again. The others had started to notice, but he didn’t care about that, because when she was sitting next to him and he could smell the sweat from her body and that special soap she sometimes used for her hair, nothing else mattered to him. Nothing at all.

He walked toward his horse, poor thing had a scratch on her leg from the ride yesterday. He kept a close eye on it, cleaned it and spoiled her a bit more than usual. He loved that stubborn mare. As he stroke her mane, he spoke gently to her and she turned her ear and closed her big brown eyes.   
“Good girl, you’re alright.” He had this one for much longer than any other horse. Normally, he would ride them for a while, then find a new and sell the other. Ever since Boadicea, he had been looking for the perfect horse but never could seem to find it. Until he found Macy, a big wild bay mustang. He found her at an O’Driscoll camp. All the other horses at the camp fled for their lives after Arthur was done with the scums, but not this one. She was just standing there, looking at him, like she was waiting for something. A better life perhaps? He didn’t know, but somehow, he knew he couldn’t just leave her there by herself. Just like when they found Sadie. And there it was again. Sadie. Seemed like everything he thought about these days had a way of coming back to her somehow. He giggled a bit for himself and shook his head. You old moron.


	2. Hunting

The hunt today was going very well, and as he looked at the perfect cargass and all the hides on the back of his horse, he suddenly felt like going fishing too. If fishing were gonna go just as good, he would make Pierson a very happy man today. And all the others too. He left his horse near the riverbank, pulled out his rod and felt very optimistic about that new cricket bait he got from Javier. It didn’t take long before the rod started to pull away from him, and he carefully reeled it in. A beautiful perch, not very big, but he knew he could easily pull out a lot of these. And so he did. The sun was warm against his skin, a slight breeze touched his head and caressed his long hair. He shaved his beard this morning, not all of it though, he liked the short stubbles. Dutch made an annoying comment about his long hair, but that only made Arthur wanna keep it that way even more.   
Small perch kept coming in until his bag was full. Kamassa river was a good place to fish, and Arthur had to admit to himself that the area was quite beautiful. Mattock pond was close by, and he had some of his best hunts near that. Perhaps this place wasn’t so bad after all. On his way back to camp, the sun started its slowly way down towards the horizon, and the sky changed from light blue to a deep orange and purple color. It was a beautiful evening, the breeze was just perfect now and as he gave Macy a small kick to make her trot, he started singing to himself.


	3. Campfire

“Good job Arthur, this will keep us fed for weeks. What would we do without you?” Pierson smiled from one ear to the other as he started to store the meat and the fish in different barrels.   
“Arh, don’t worry about it Pierson, it’s a pleasure really. I like it out there. It’s nice and peaceful. It suits me.” Person looked at him and smiled with one side of his mouth.   
“Perhaps not so much lately. Well, as long as you bring me this much food each time, it’s fine you only go hunting and fishing once a week. Thanks again Mr. Morgan.” Arthur looked at him, he wanted to say something, but Pierson was already busy with the meat again, so he just gave him a nod and walked away.  
As he approached the campfire, he suddenly stopped and started gazing ahead. Sadie was sitting there, looking beautiful as she always did. But she wasn’t alone. It wasn’t like it was an uncommon thing, having some company at the fire. But the person next to her was sitting awfully close to her. And not just that. He had a hand on her thigh. It was Javier and they were laughing together. She was laughing. Arthur tried to remember if he had ever heard her laugh before. Perhaps once. He felt like there was a big rock in his stomach, he felt nausea and a bit dizzy too. Then, he felt angry. He clenched his fists and walked towards the campfire. As he sat down on a trunk right across the two, he saw that Sadie looked up and as he caught her eyes, it almost looked like she was feeling guilty for a second. But then Javier whispered something in her ear, and she smiled and nodded.   
“Having fun, are we?” Arthur took a small sip from his beer bottle and looked directly at Javier through the dancing flames.   
“Yeah, sure Arthur. I was just telling Sadie a funny story from Mexico. You know, I think she might be the only one in camp who actually wants to hear my stories from back home.” He had a calm but seriously look in his eyes. Arthur frowned.  
“Back home? You never wanna talk about back home. Unless it’s about some of those pretty mexican women you used to know.”  
He looked at Sadie, like he was expecting some reaction, but she just stared into the fire. Javier stood up fast and looked directly at Arthur.  
“You wanna start something with me hombre? Or are you just being a dumbass like always? Cause you can just save that for somebody who cares, comprende?” Now it was Arthur’s turn to stand up in a dramatic way.   
“You wanna talk, talk english damit. And what do you think your doing anyway? You don’t think it’s inappropriate sitting this close to her, smooth talking and touching her leg like that. Jesus, she just lost her husband.” Javier laughed, clearly sarcastically.  
“And that’s coming from you? All those little whiskey nights at the fire, like you wanna be her friend or something. Yearh, I think we all know what you really want Arthur.”  
“You dirty mexican bastard, i’m gonna…”  
“Stop it, just stop it right now both of ya…!”   
Arthur almost choked in his own words. He blinked a few times, then looked at Sadie. She was standing up now, fists clenched, her body was shaking, and her eyes looked like they were on fire. And there was something else too. Tears streaming down her face. Arthur felt like a wave of cold water just washed over him, throwing him back and knocking him of his feet. And all of a sudden he hated himself,cursed himself.   
“You… you think i’m just some goddamn piece of meat or a toy you can just play with whatever way you want? And then you start fighting about who gets to play with it, like little spoiled boys? Who the hell do you think you are? You don’t know me at all. I loved my husband and then I lost him. You, both of you, you don’t even come close to the kind of man he was. And don’t think for one second that i’m anything like the other women at this goddamn camp. Some pretty little thing with a corset and fucking boobs hanging out, doe eyes and sweet talk.” She was shaking even more now, tears still falling and she looked like she was just about to explode. Javier took a few steps back, holding up his hands like he was afraid of being attacked any minute. Arthur took a small step towards her. His stomach was aching.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to…”  
“Don’t call me that Arthur, don’t you fucking call me that. Just… just stay away from me.” Then she turned on her heel and walked away in a fast pace. Javier shook his head and sat down by the fire. Arthur was feeling sick, like he was about to throw up. All he could do was just stand there, looking in the direction she went. 

It was dark now, the wind was cold and the coyotes were howling from afar. Javier walked to his tent, he didn’t say one word to Arthur. The stars were beautiful that night, there shining reflection flashed with a silver light on the lake. Arthur layed down on his bed, but this night it felt hard and uncomfortable. And he wished he was out there again, in the wild, sleeping under those beautiful starts. Alone with his journal and his thoughts. Why do you always have to be such a goddamn idiot, Morgan. This is why you’re still alone.


	4. I'm sorry

“I'm’ going crazy here Dutch, I swear to God i'm’ gonna lose my damn mind the longer you keep me here!”  
Arthur’s eyes were open wide from the moment he woke up and heard Sadies hoarse voice yelling from the other side of the camp. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and stretched his body. As he turned the corner of his tent, walking towards the noise, he almost bumped into Mary-Beth.   
“Oh, sorry Arthur, didn’t see you there. Well, morning to ya. Hope you slept well.”  
She had the most infectious smile, and Arthur always felt comfortable in her company.   
“Morning Mary-Beth. Yearh, I slept alright. Until now that is, say what’s going on with these two over there? Dutch say something about her temperament again?” Mary-Beth giggled.  
“No, it’s about them O’Driscoll boys. She wants vengeance for her husband, you know. But Dutch won’t let her. Poor thing, she’s been through so much, I kinda get why she wants to just kill them all for what they did to her husband. But Dutch is right though, I mean she can’t just go out on a killing spree by herself, she’s just gonna get killed or worse, and… Arthur?”  
Arthur stopped listening, and was already walking towards the drama. Dutch was leaning against a tent pole, and Sadie was walking around in small circles, waving her hands in the air whilst trying to explain something to Dutch. 

Dutch had his eyes on her when he talked to her. “You gotta understand, it’s not that I don’t think they deserve everything that’s coming to them. And I know what’s coming to them if I ever let you loose on them. But Colm and I, we go way back and it ain't pretty. I want him dead more than anyone, him and that rats nest he calls a family.”   
“Then what the hell’s the problem, Dutch? We can take on that farm, you, me, and the rest of the gang. If we get the place surrounded well enough, we can take the whole place down by sunset tonight. Please, you gotta let me do this. If you don’t wanna help, i’m just gonna have to go out there alone, and God help me, I will!”  
Dutch held up his arms and walked towards her, but she pulled back.   
“You’re not gonna go out there. Remember, you ride with outlaws now. Most of us here have a price on our heads, we gotta keep our heads low, and only strike at the right moment and at the right target. We have enough on our hands right now with those two plantation families and I have a plan about that. Colm and his boys will get their turn, but not now.”

Sadie shook her head, her cheeks were blushing and her eyes were just about to overflow with tears but she held them back. Arthur took a step forward, but stopped the moment Sadie looked at him.   
“I guess I don’t have to ask your opinion on this Arthur. You always agree with Dutch anyway. Your like his little loyal lapdog, aren’t you.”  
“Careful now lady…” Dutch had a threatening look in his eyes, but Arthur stopped him.   
“It’s okay Dutch. She’s angry and heartbroken. I get it.” He approached Dutch.  
“Let me talk to her, okay?” Dutch nodded, apparently too tired to argue anymore.   
“Sadie… you can’t win this one. If Dutch says no, you’re not gonna get the rest of the gang to go with you. They follow him. And we both know you can’t take on Hanging Dog Ranch by yourself. You’re gonna get yourself killed, and I don’t think that’s what your husband would have wanted for you. It’s not what I want either.” Sadie looked at him, and for a short moment she had a surden look in her eyes, a vulnerable look. And something else too, something that gave Arthur a small kick in the guts. She closed her eyes hard and shook her head.   
“I don’t care Arthur. My husband is dead, he can’t see what I do or don’t do. I act on my own now, and I wanna do this.” She moved in a little closer.   
“I want you to come with me, Arthur. I need you there. You’re the best gunman here, and… and there’s no one I trust more than you. Arthur, please. I need to avenge my husband. Or else… I will never have peace in my mind again. I feel like i‘m going crazy…” 

With a deep sigh, she sad down on a chair near the fire, resting her head in her hands. The flames reflected in her hair and her eyes. She looked tired and sad. No, not sad, Arthur thought to himself. Heartbroken. And it broke his heart. He swallowed hard and sat down on a chair next to her.   
“Listen, Sadie. Hanging Dog Ranch is a huge place with guards everywhere and they are heavily armed. There is no way we can just go out there and take them all out. They will kill us both for sure. And we need to lay low right now. If we go on a rampage, there’s a good change those damn Pinkertons are gonna sniff us up again, and then we got real trouble on our backs. I mean, I’m not just talking about the two of us. We got a whole lot of people to think about. The women, and John’s got a family. We’re just gonna bring them all in danger, we can’t do that. We can’t be selfish, even if it makes sense, and I know it makes sense to you, I get it. Please, listen to me. We will get those bastards, I promise you. And when we do, I’m gonna let you have your revenge, I won’t take your kills from you. But please be patient. Dutch has a plan with those two plantation families here, some kinda internal war or something, he thinks there’s real money in it. I’m not sure about it, but here we are. “

He took a deep breath. He never really felt comfortable with this much talking, and he always hated when other people talked this much, but at the same time, he felt like he had to do everything he could to save her, to keep her away from that place. He looked at her, and she caught his eyes. Then, she gently placed her hand over his hand, and his whole body shivered. He felt all warm inside, and he wanted so badly to get closer but he didn't dare.   
She took a deep breath, and her mouth formed a little smile. She looked tired, but also at peace.   
“Allright Arthur. I’ll let it go. For now. But eventually, someday, I’m gonna have my revenge. I need it. But, I see your point. I don’t want to bring all the others in danger. They, I mean, all of you, you took me in when I needed it the most. You cared for me. You saved my life. I don’t know what would have happened if I… if…” She choked up and closed her eyes. Arthur grabbed her hand and curresed it gently. He looked into her eyes. Those bright blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean. 

“You’re safe now Sadie. At least from them. I’ll make sure of that. I’ll rather walk through the fires of hell before I ever let those bastards hurt you again, I promise you that.” He had an odd feeling in his stomach, his head was spinning and before he could say anything, Sadie slowly leant in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. A wave of heat washed over him and his whole body was shaking. He wrapped his arm around her waist and moved himself closer to her, all while there lips where still combined. His hand found it’s way around her neck, and the kiss got deeper and more intense. Thongs carefully played around, Sadies hands moved slowly up his strong and broad chest and Arthur felt like he never needed to take a breath again, he could just breath through her. Their lips separated, and they looked at each other closely. “Sadie… I love you.” Her eyes opened wide and all of a sudden she pulled herself away from him. “Sadie…” He reach a hand out for her, but she stood up with a frightened look in her eyes. That warm feeling in his body turned into a cold empty feeling. Like she was the one providing him with warmth and now, he lost that heat source.   
“No… Arthur, don’t you do this to me. I… I can’t.” He stood up.  
“Sadie, it’s okay. You don’t have to be alone anymore. I’ll take care of you.” Her eyes narrowed, and Arthur all of a sudden felt a bit frightened.   
“Take care of me? You think that just because my husband is dead I need a man to take care of me?” Arthur swallowed and for the life of him, wished he could eat his words. Sadie just stood there and looked at him with such coldness in her eyes, it felt like his heart was slowly getting pierced with an icicle. But the love he felt for this woman, the warmth he felt inside just by being in her present, it was still there. That, and the taste of her lips, which only made this moment even harder. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but instead she turned her heel and walked away. Arthur took a step forward, but something held him back. All he could do was just stand there and watch her walk away from him, and his heart was broken. He felt like all was lost now as he whispered “I’m sorry.”


	5. The warmth of a ghost

This evening was colder than usually. Winter was near now, large flock of birds had already left the plains to go south, and Arthur had to work even harder to find game when he was hunting. 

It was already six month since they moved to Shady Belle close to the swamps and the big city of Saint Denis. If Arthur wasn't fond of their last camp, he really hated this one. The swamp was far from a pleasant place. It smelt like death and decay, weird things happened at night, and then there was the alligators. The only good thing about this place was that it had a house. Or, what was left of it. Arthur had his own room, with a roof and four walls. He hadn't been used to that in a long time, and even though he sometimes longed for the open plains, the fire and the stars, he appreciated the room. Perhaps because it made him feel alone and away from the others in camp. It was easier to escape when he could close the door behind him. And ever since she left, he felt the need to close the door even more often. Six months since they moved camp and six months since she left without a word. He remembered it like it was just yesterday. The moment, the kiss they shared. And then, all of a sudden.... Gone. She left that night. She was gone in the morning and no one knew where she was. Arthur and Charles had looked for her for weeks, asking around, trying to follow her track. Only, she didn't leave any. Arthur felt guilty and heartbroken, and every day was like the other.

He was lying in his bed, trying to get warm under his blanket. Normally, the swamps were warm and moist, but this year was different and everyone talked about the change in weather. Was winter coming to Saint Denis this year? He thought about Sadie. He missed her so much, it was like a gnawing pain in every bone in his body. Where was she? And why did she leave? He already kinda knew the answer to that. He made her feel like a damsel in distress, and if there was something she wasn’t it was that. She was angry and heartbroken and she didn’t want to feel like a burden to anyone. The first place Arthur and Charles had looked for her was at Hanging dog rance, but she wasn’t there which was a surprise to Arthur.

As he lied in bed, he started to think more about her, and he suddenly felt a warmth spread through his body, and especially at his private parts. His cock was getting harder, and it started pulsating as he thought about her curves, her round as, soft breasts, and pale skin. He couldn't resist it anymore and grabbed it at the rod. He let out a small moan as he started moving his hand up and down. He closed his eyes, and pictured Sadie on top of him, naked. Of course he had never actually seen her naked before, but he could only imagine. She was sitting there with one leg on each side of him, looking intensely at him, lips partly separated. Small drops of sweat started to form on his upper lip and he licked it of. His hand moved a bit faster now, he could feel the pulsation in his cock and he grabbed it harder. His moans got louder, but he quickly remembered he wasn’t alone in the house. The imaginary naked Sadie was moving up and down on top up him in the same rate as he moved his hand, and he imagined being inside of her. The warmth, the wetness, he imagined she was tight. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips, the sensation was overwhelming and he grabbed the sheets with his other hand. “Sadie, f..fuck…” Small stars appeard everywhere, explosions and a burning heat spread throughout his body as he climaxed with a moun that was too loud, and squirted out a cum string that flew almost to the food of the bed. “Fuuck, oh God…!”  
His body got heavy and with a deep breath he sank deeper into the sheets and covers. His cock gave a small twitch before he finally let it go. The cold slowly came creeping back to him, and he crawled under the sheets. The warmth had left his body, and so had Sadie. he was alone again.

Camp was waking up, noises from down below got louder and the inevitable smell of coffee hit him and gave him an irresistible urge to get out of bed. He hadn’t got much sleep this night, but he was used to it by now, and one day was just like the other. Dutch and his plans, Micah being an even bigger asshole, Hosea trying to keep up hope and John being a nervous wreck. He missed Sean. And he missed Sadie. How many more people was he going to lose? He decided to stay in bed for a while and turned to his side.


	6. No Man’s Land

The road was dusty and the wind was dry and hot. The landscape here was beautiful but hostile. Cactuses big and small covered the dry plains and red rock formations cast their shadows on the grown. Further away, a few big birds was circulation the air. Probably vultures, eyeing a carcass. Train track with no train, empty buildings with no life in them, this was indeed no man's land.   
She wiped the sweat from her forehead with a dirty sleeve and looked around. Smoke in the distance. Proof of life. A town perhaps. She had been going north-east for days now, had almost no more food or water left. Only a bottle of whiskey she looted from the body of a Del Lobo. She squeezed her eyes together. Someone was coming. A man on a horse. Just one. She put a hand on her side and kept an eye on him. As he got closer, she walked her horse in front of him, still holding a hand on her side. The man stopped his horse and raised his hands. “Whooa lady, easy now, I ain’t looking for no trouble. Just passing through.” She took her hand away from her revolver. “Mister. That smoke there in the distance. Can you tell me what town that is? I’m looking for at place called Armadillo, but I ain’t sure i’m going in the right direction.” The man smiled. He looked like someone who surely didn't belong in the desert. “Well it’s your lucky day lady. That Is in fact Armadillo over there. But, If I may ask, why do you wanna go there? Ain’t much of anything in that hellhole.” “It’s just a stop on the way. Thanks mister.” The man nodded and gave his horse a small kick, but turned his head. “If I may ask, my lady…” She sighed. “Yes…?” “Where are you going then?” Really? She faked a smile. “Blackwater. And then, Scarlet Meadows.” “Woah, that’s a long way from here. You looking for someone?” She gave him an ominous look and he quickly turned around and trotted away. She looked at the smoke in the distance. I hope this hellhole has a saloon. She gave her mare a kick and rode of.


End file.
